ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Castlevania: Lords of Shadow – Mirror of Fate
Xbox 360 }}PlayStation 3 Microsoft Windows |genre = Action-adventure |modes = Single-player }} Castlevania: Lords of Shadow – Mirror of Fate is a video game in the Castlevania series, and a direct sequel to the reboot of the franchise entitled Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. An updated version of the game titled Castlevania: Lords of Shadow – Mirror of Fate HD was released on October 25, 2013 for Xbox 360 on Xbox Live Arcade, on October 29, 2013 for PlayStation 3 on PlayStation Network, and on March 27, 2014 for Microsoft Windows through Steam. Gameplay The player assumes the role of Gabriel Belmont, his son Trevor Belmont, grandson Simon Belmont (Trevor's son), and Alucard. Mirror of Fate is a side-scrolling action-adventure game. Plot Simon (voiced by Alec Newman) is the son of Trevor (voiced by Richard Madden) and Sypha Belmont. At the age of six, Simon’s parents were murdered by the forces of Dracula (voiced by Robert Carlyle) and Simon was lucky to escape with his own life. Lost and alone, he was found in the forest by some of the mountain people. Simon was taken in and raised amongst them. Simon never forgot what had happened to his parents and vowed to deliver vengeance one day upon those responsible. He trained hard and was extremely gifted in combat, yet life was hard for young Simon growing up. Always an outcast amongst the tribe, he developed a strong will and stubborn attitude that would always boil over into rage, and men soon came to fear him and his prowess in the arts of war. He fiercely protected a fragment of mirror given to him by his father and always wore it around his neck for safekeeping. Many years passed, yet the rage and yearning for revenge never left his heart. So one day he left the relative safety of the mountains and headed towards the land of his birth, to seek out the one they call the Dragon, to meet him face to face, and destroy him forever, little knowing that the curse of his family name would lead him into darkness and a terrible truth. Development Mirror of Fate was announced in May 2012 for the Nintendo 3DS as a side-scrolling action-adventure game that will be released on March 5, 2013 in North America and March 8, 2013 in Europe. According to the producer David Cox, the development team had previously developed Castlevania: Lords of Shadow – Mirror of Fate in HD, and adapted it later for the Nintendo 3DS. Mirror of Fate was delayed because MercurySteam was not pleased with certain elements of it.Castlevania – Mirror of Fate helped avoid MercurySteam closure, why the game was delayed Reception (X360) 74.00% (PS3) 63.75% | MC = (3DS) 72/100 (X360) 73/100 (PS3) 70/100 | 1UP = C- | GI = 8.5/10 | GSpot = 7/10 | IGN = 4.7/10 | Joystiq = 3.5/5 }} The game has received mostly positive to mixed reviews, with a 72 on aggregate score site Metacritic for the Nintendo 3DS. Peter Brown of GameSpot gave the game a 7 out of 10, praising the visuals and the combat system, while criticizing the game's easy difficulty and predictable story. IGN's Colin Moriarty panned the game with a score of 4.7 out of 10, concluding that it had "emphasis on fragmented exploration and shallow leveling". References External links * Category:2013 video games Category:Action-adventure games Lords of Shadow – Mirror of Fate Category:Dark fantasy video games Category:Interquel video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Side-scrolling platform games Category:Side-scrolling role-playing video games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Video games developed in Spain Category:Video game prequels Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Metroidvania games Category:Gargoyles in fiction